


OTP Challenge: Shevine

by your_belle



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets based on prompts from this <a href="http://adamandblake.tumblr.com/post/106153627177/31-day-otp-challenge-shevine-style">list</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Adam loves the feel of Blake’s hand in his own; palm to palm and fingers intertwine. He’s spent countless hours marveling over the size, how his hand looks tiny in comparison clutched in those talented hands. After long grueling hours on set slipping his hand into Blake’s brings him comfort. The weight and calloused fingers from strumming a guitar centers and calms his nerves.

“Come on, come _on_.” Adam laces his fingers with Blake’s, pressing their hands into the pillow beside the other man’s head as his body moves above Blake to an all too familiar rhythm.

“ _Adam –_ ” Blake chokes out, words cut off by Adam’s downward thrust.

“Let go.” Foreheads press together Adam whispers, “Let me _feel_ you.”

Head tilted back, eyes shut tight with a breathless cry Blake squeezes Adam’s hands and like _this_ , Adam feels whole.


	2. Cuddling/Spooning

“Would you just stop already?”

The room fell silent when Blake froze his movements, the cool sheet settling back around him. Quietly sighing Blake stared up at the ceiling.

This is all new to him, sleeping with Adam, well it’s partially new. They’ve slept _“slept”_ together; always hurried backstage in their trailers or like goddamned teenagers in the backseat of Blake’s truck, but sleeping together as in sharing the same bed, that’s new. Finally deciding to give what’s between them an actual go, stating that there’s clearly more than sexual attraction, that actual feelings are involved that’s all new to their now relationship, hence the sleepover and sharing the same bed. Doing what couples normally do.

Yet Blake is having a hard time transitioning, which is fucking ridiculous he wants to scream.

He loves the new aspect of their relationship his issue is with Adam’s goddamned bed. It’s too big. Owning a California King is just plain ridiculous, that’s just too much space.

Minutes pass during Blake’s inner turmoil the only sound filling the dark room are Adam’s even breaths. Trying once again to get comfortable Blake turns to lie on his right side.

“Blake, what’s wrong?” Adam’s groggy voice breaks the silence.

“No–Nothing,” He lies. How can he say he doesn’t like the bed? That’s just, no, dumb? He tries to reason with himself. “It’s nothing. Just go to sleep.”

“I’m trying,” Adam laughs.

Right.

The sounds of rustling sheets fill the room this time not from Blake. An arm snakes between Blake’s, warm palm resting over his heart, thighs molding to his and lips nuzzles his neck.

“Go to sleep.” The whispered words caress his skin.

Breathing deeply Blake closes his eyes.

***

When early morning sunlight wakes Blake, Adam his still wrapped around him. Lacing his fingers with his bedmate’s, Blake brings their interlocked hands to his lips and kisses Adam’s knuckles.

“Mornin’, _Little Spoon_.” Blake can feel Adam’s smile against his neck and his own lips curve up. “You should have told me you just wanted to cuddle.”

Blake sighs contently when Adam’s hold tightens.

No words are needed as Blake burrows further back into Adam’s warmth. They can stay in bed a little while longer.


	3. Watching a Movie

“Is that a talking raccoon?” Blake’s voice broke Adam from his movie watching trance. Around a mouthful of popcorn he answers yes. “Y’know, I don’t know if I would hunt that raccoon to keep or– ”

“Dude.” Of course Blake would want to hunt a rare talking fictional animal. Adam is brought back to the time he tried to hunt with Blake, nearly shooting his neighbor’s ducks, he laughs inwardly; hunting is so not for Adam.

“I mean I’m sure a talking raccoon would be worth something,” He finishes. The movie plays on for a beat until Blake pipes in with his next question, “Is that tree walking? What are you even watching?”

“Seriously?” Adam looks at Blake incredulously, because _seriously?_ “It’s _Guardians of the Galaxy_.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Are you– Shelton, sit your ass down. I’ll start it from the beginning.” Adam grumbles as he reaches for the remote. Unbelievable. How has Blake never – _how?_ Adam can’t even finish his sentence. Just _how?_

Blake makes his way around the couch, plopping himself down noisily. “Just how invested in the movie are you?”

Adam eyes Blake for a second; taking in the way he rubs his hands up and down his thighs and licks his lips, “why?” he asks.

“Well, we can make out instead.” His shrug in response is so casual.

“We’re watching,” Adam laughs at Blake’s pout.

“You suck.”

“Not yet, maybe later.” He hits play.


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Adam and Blake go on their first date.
> 
> Sequel to [Seven Minutes In Heaven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/752248)

Adam checks himself out in the mirror for what seems like the billionth time in the past five minutes. He can’t help it his nerves are on high alert he wants everything to be perfect. Tonight’s the night he’s been waiting for all week; his first date with Blake Shelton, his crush since freshman year, his crush that kissed _him_ during Seven Minutes in Heaven and asked _him_ out.

_“I want to kiss you, **so bad** ,”_ still rings loudly in Adam’s mind and makes his stomach flip remembering Blake’s husky voice in the small closet. It’s only his imagination but he swears he can still feel Blake’s breath on his neck when he asked him out.

Dusting off invisible lint from his black and grey long sleeve baseball tee and smoothing down his black jeans one last time, Adam resumes his pacing. 

The school week was relatively easy and went rather fast. The only time he was able to see Blake was during biology where Adam tried to coax Blake into telling him where they’ll be going for their date.

“My lips are sealed,” he said and it was a struggle not to think about when those lips were sealed over Adam’s. “But you’ll like it, trust me.” The grin Blake flashed him both set him at ease and unnerved him all at once.

The buzzing in his jean pocket brings Adam back to the here and now. 

_I’m here :)_ the text reads.

A quick glance at his reflection, one big deep breath and Adam exits his bedroom and rushes down the stairs and out the front door. Blake is leaning against the passenger door of his truck clad in blue jeans and his traditional plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows and Adam’s breath catches at the sight.

“Hey,” Blake smiles.

“Hi,” Adam feels his cheeks heating up when he looks up at Blake’s radiant smile and blue eyes.

The car ride is silent for a few minutes until Blake switches on the radio, some country song plays faintly in the background. “Ya hungry?” Blake asks, bringing his hand back to the steering wheel.

“Um, yeah.”

“Pizza good?”

“Perfect,” he answers and Adam realizes that Blake seems just as nervous and the soft smile that spreads across his face at the knowledge is instant.

They get a booth in the back of the restaurant so they can have privacy. When their food and drinks arrive the tension lessens and they’re both laughing and joking.

“So how long have you had a crush on me?” Adam splutters, nearly choking on his coke. “Sorry, sorry.” Blake apologizes.

“I, uh –” 

“You don’t have to answer that. I don’t know why I asked.”

Adam watches as Blake twists and tears a napkin, the tiny pieces scattering across the tabletop. “Since you started at Brentwood.” Blake stops his shredding and looks up at Adam with wide eyes. “We didn’t really talk so,” he trails off.

“I got butterflies every time I saw you laugh at something stupid I did in music class.” He responds after a pause. This makes Adam laugh and it’s easy again.

“I hope you like mini golf and go-carting.” Blake says when they’re settled in his truck as he turns the ignition. “Also I hope you’re not a sore loser because I’m going to whoop your ass.”

“We’ll see about that Shelton.”

Turns out Adam sucks at mini golf; he aggressively hits the ball, “I don’t know my own strength,” he shrugs. He sent a ball soaring into the makeshift pond.

“Honestly, I didn’t think someone could suck that bad.” Blake chuckles when Adam hits the windmill.

“Shove it Shelton,” he replies with no real malice.

But when it comes to racing, Adam kicks so much ass. “Suck it Shelton,” he shouts as he speeds by.

“Just admit it, you cheated.” The way back to Blake’s truck is filled with accusations. “You paid the guy at the tracks to give you the cart with hydraulics, didn’t you?”

“You are the biggest sore loser on the planet Blake Shelton.”

“Am not, I just want the truth.”

“Unbelievable.” Before Adam can open the truck door he is spun around and pressed tight against Blake’s chest. 

“Hey,” Blake inches his face closer to Adam’s. He replies with a weak hi, his breath caught in his throat much like when Blake first picked him up for their date. “I had a great time.” Blake whispers in the quiet parking lot, hand cupping Adam’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone lightly. “Can I kiss you?”

Adam wants to shout _yes_ and _you don’t have to ever ask because the answer will always be **yes**_ , but he refrains, loving and finding it endearing that Blake asks for permission.

Nodding his head, Adam stands on tiptoes and closes the gap between them. The kiss is just as perfect, if not better, as the first time. It’s slow and sweet with no urgency as they explore each other’s mouth. Blake nibbles and swipes Adam’s bottom lip quickly before pulling away and pressing his forehead to Adam’s.

“Yeah, a really great time.”

“Ditto,” Adam steals one more kiss.

“Uhhh, we really need to stop. I should get you home.”

“Fine,” he pecks Blake’s kiss-swollen lips and hops into the truck. 

The perfect ending to a perfect date is the perfect goodnight kiss at his front door and he has that to look forward to.


	5. On Set

It’s become their thing; find a new and _adventurous spot_ on set to make out. Adam first brought up the idea when he cornered Blake not five minutes before show time and pressed him against the couch in the lounging area backstage, with a tongue that skilled and filthy Blake would agree to _anything_.

They took risks; some bigger than others, Blake’s heart still flutters remembering when they got so lost in each other, Adam’s thigh a delicious pressure between his legs, minds so hazy and filled with want and _need_ , it was a surprise they heard the approaching footsteps with enough time to break apart and attempt to look discrete.

When Adam’s fingers gently circle Blake’s wrist, leading him to the newest location he scoped out, excitement is pumping through his veins. The trek isn’t far; they stop in the middle of the stage, empty seats ready and waiting for their studio audience. It’s quiet; the only clatter coming from just a handful of PAs as they go about making sure everything is in proper order.

Just when Blake is about to question why they’re here, Adam says, “I’m going to kiss you on this stage.” His words are so matter of fact as he inches closer to Blake. “One day, when this place is jam packed and the cameras are rolling, for all to see.” Blake has to hold his breath as Adam stares up at him and continues, “I’m going to kiss you. Not on the forehead,” fingers press to the spot for emphasis. “–or the cheek,” smooth glide down. “But here,” he finishes, pointer finger caressing Blake’s bottom lip.

Time stands still before Blake releases the breath he is holding. His heart is thumping so loud he’s sure the audience waiting to enter can hear it.

“This is the next spot, Shelton. We’re going to kiss right _here_.” Adam gestures all around them before walking off with a grin on his face.

Blake is ready for that day to come, feels it deep in his heart that he won’t have to wait long.


	6. #30 Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back on set.

When Adam shows up early to set for the first day back with an extra pep in his step the crew thinks it’s for the love of the show –which on any other day would be true– but not today. Today is for biting kisses and frantic hands seeking heated flesh, to reacquaint with Blake after a short time apart.

“Couch, _now_.” Adam commands against Blake’s lips, hands working to unfasten his jeans as they make their way to the couch in Blake’s trailer.

Late night phone calls and the occasional Skype to get each other off only just scratched the surface of the want and _need_ residing in the pit of Adam’s stomach. They’re here together now and Adam is taking.

Their pants are to mid-thigh before Adam crawls on top of Blake, pushing him to lie back as he takes their cocks in hand, stroking them to full hardness. “Adam,” Blake’s voice is already broken and gasping.

Adam lets them go –much to Blake’s whimpers of protest – to discard his shirt and carelessly toss it over his shoulder then rucks up Blake’s shirt to expose his stomach. “Missed you,” he whispers. His fingers dance across Blake’s stomach, smearing the precome that starts to pool there, grinning when it gives a little flutter at the touch. Locking his knees to Blake’s hips Adam aligns their cocks and leans forward, pressing them both tightly between their bellies, “Missed this.” One gentle thrust and they slide along each other.

“ _Fuck_. Adam, _please_.” Blake’s hands reach around to squeeze Adam’s ass, using the grip to thrust up against him.

Adam knows what Blake wants, knows he wants to be inside him, Adam wants it too, fuck does he want it but there’s no time. “Later,” he promises with a nip to Blake’s bottom lip, tongue snaking out to soothe the offended skin.

Their thrusts are erratic, breathless moans mingle between deep soul searching kisses. Adam feels the warmth spread and twist in the pit of his stomach, he’s close. “Blake,” he pants, his fingers clutch the curls at Blake’s nape and presses their forehead together, he _needs_ Blake to crash and tumble with him. “Come on.” 

Quick slick slide and wet heat coats their skin and they moan and shiver in perfect unison.

“Five minutes and we need you in makeup Blake,” someone raps at the door, not allowing them to bask in the afterglow.

Adam makes a mad dash fastening his jeans and slipping on his shirt, not even bothering to clean the come off his stomach, wanting to wear Blake’s mark all day and judging by the heated glare from Blake, he approves. One last kiss that’s full of teeth and tongue and Adam’s out the door making his way to his own trailer. He whistles and waves to the crew.

“It’s good to be back,” he smiles.


End file.
